Kaylen Lepira
Kaylen Lepira (born 752977.M41) is the current scion of the Lepira Rogue Trader Dynasty, a dynasty noted for its focused operations within the Geirland Sector as well as its close ties to their homeworld of Valkyria. Kaylen inherited her family’s Warrant of Trade when her mother, Essina Lepira, disappeared into the Cicatrix Maledictum when it opened during the latter half of 999.M41. Although Essina’s ultimate fate is unknown, Kaylen quickly made the decision to take the reigns of her mother’s merchant empire rather than let it fall leaderlessly into ruin. General Information Kaylen leads the aged Lepira Rogue Trader Dynasty which was initially founded by her ancestors during the latter half of the 30th Millennium. Relatively uncontested as a Rogue Trader power within the sector, the Lepira Dynasty has consequently grown into a massive, independent merchant empire. The disappearance of Essina led to a fracturing of the Dynasty and resulted in significant internecine warfare between several internal factions. It was postulated that the chaotic state the Dynasty found itself in would to lead to its eventual ruin and many were unsure if Essina’s only daughter would be able to take control. Despite the doubts, Kaylen was quick to call upon her personally assembled retinue—including what remained of her own mother’s advisors—to begin formulating a long-term plan to restore the Lepira Family. Beginning with her primary base of operations on Valkyria, Kaylen launched a campaign that ultimately reunited the splintering factions back into a single, unified merchant empire. She was quick to purge and exile any who opposed her as the new head of the family and set about negotiating contracts within the Geirland Sector to move materiel and personnel to new conflict zones that had erupted as a result of the Great Rift. She established a trade relationship with Elucia Vhane of the Vhane Rogue Trader Dynasty and maintains very close ties to the matriarchal families of her native home planet. History Early Life Personality and Appearance Physically beautiful in a characteristically Valkyrian way, Kaylen possesses a pair of deep green-colored eyes and dark brunette hair. Described as charismatic and deviant, Kaylen spent much of her early adult life indulging in an excessive amount of debaucherous affairs; her proclivity of hosting massive orgies aboard her ship earned her the nickname of “The Geirland Harlot”. By her admission, Kaylen has stated that sex is perhaps her greatest vice as well as something she has not given up even as the new leader of her family’s dynasty. If one catches her lustful eye, it is likely one would have to submit to her carnal desire although she often holds no ill-will to those unwilling to engage in such activities with her. Abilities and Traits Equipment Kaylen, being a Rogue Trader, is finely dressed. While her outfit can be easily described as scant, the cloth that makes her dress is very expensive aw well as capable of generating a strong refractor field for her protection. Unlike her mother, Kaylen never developed a proclivity for close-combat arts; instead she is very capable marksman and often wields an arc rifle as her primary weapon when in combat. She also carries a power sword, although she is rarely ever seen using it. As with most Rogue Traders, Kaylen often carries a copy of her Warrant of Trade with the original kept in a secure vault at her Dynastic Headquarters on Valkyria. The disappearance of the Shield of Asgeirsa, the ''Exorcist''-class grand cruiser that served as the Dynasty’s flagship and Essina’s command vessel, meant that the mantle passed to Kaylen’s ''Saint Valkyria’s Defiance''. The Defiance had been Initially mothballed by the Dynasty due to its role as a close-ranged brawler and had—instead—served as Kaylen’s personal pleasure vessel in the last two years in which she had owned it. Despite being used for a multitude of debaucherous affairs, Kaylen had taken exquisite care of the vessel by employing the assistance of Tech-Priestess Valdemerca Mielkie, an Artisan hailing from the forge world Victoria. Retinue Although Kaylen had only recently inherited and secured her position as leader of her family’s dynasty, she had spent considerable time creating and developing her own cadre of retainers. Many of the men and women in her following were initially nothing more than hired hands, but eventually established strong rapports with Kaylen as well as each other. * Valdemerca Mielkie—A Cybersmith Artisan of the forge world Victoria, Valdemerca felt her technological potential constrained by her Forge Lord. She developed a relationship with Kaylen when the future Rogue Trader arrived in orbit over Victoria seeking to find a tech-priest willing to restore the Saint Valkyria’s Defiance into its former grandeur. Despite being a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus, Valdemerca is often considered to be one of Kaylen’s closest confidants as well as an old friend. Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Rogue Traders Category:House Lepira Category:Lepira Rogue Trader Dynasty